A Lombax In Columbia
by Jerod2447
Summary: Ratchet, Clank, and Rykk are transported onto the flying city of Columbia. Their only way to get back home it to assist a man to free a girl from a tower. What could possibly go wrong? (NOT the sequel to Ravage)
1. A Lombax In Columbia Info and Prologue

**A Lombax in Columbia**

**Foreword and other info:**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Warning, this story will contain SPOILERS for Bioshock Infinite.**

**If you haven't played this game yet, do not read. Go, get the game if you haven't bought it yet, and play it.**

**That's an order.**

**Second, I do not own Ratchet & Clank nor do I own Bioshock Infinite.**

**I only own the character Rykk.**

**Third, I'm not going to ask for reviews at every chapter as I feel it tedious and sappy. So, I'll say it here.**

**No reviews and this story will die.**

**I have other projects I can work on and will postpone or cancel this story if necessary.**

**Fourth, this takes place after my story, Ravage. I want to, and have gotten requests to include my character Rykk in my next story. This should be very interesting indeed.**

**But this is NOT the sequel to Ravage.  
**

**Fifth, well… can't really think of a fifth bit of info. So, I hope you enjoy this journey.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Ratchet groaned, his head felt fuzzy and he looked up. He was in a dark void; an unseen spotlight did shine on him as he stood up. He felt Clank's weight on his back and noticed that his nose was bleeding. "What in world is going on? Clank, where are we? And how are you back to your old self?"

Clank was just as confused as his friend. "I do not know the answer to either of those questions Ratchet."

"We are the answers," A female voice rang out. She had a British accent and a bit of a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"But you shouldn't worry about that." A male voice rang out. He also had a British accent and the same, sarcastic tone as the female.

Ratchet jumped as two humans appeared in front of him; one a male, the other female. They both wore similar outfits and had the same color hair.

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked in confusion.

"That is not relevant…" The female replied.

"…The better question is; where are you? …" Her male counterpart retorted.

"…Or better yet; where are you going? ..." The female stated.

"What do you mean? Where am I going?"

"You must help him find her…" The lady stated bluntly and generally.

"…She is the key for you to get back…" The man said.

Ratchet was more than thoroughly confused, "What the heck is going on?!"

The man sighed, "Guess he'll…"

The woman continued, "…have to figure out for himself."

"At least he and his two friends will be…" The man said as if Ratchet weren't there.

"…of some help to our friend."

Before Ratchet could respond, there was a bright, white flash.

The confused, disoriented, and scared lombax opened his eyes. He looked around and marveled.

* * *

Now this should a fun, challenging, and thrilling project as I am a huge fan of both franchises (Though Bioshock is probably my favorite)

Anyways I hope you enjoy what's to come. I can't give you a date on the next chapter as I do have quite a few things going on but I will do my best.

Now, would you kindly read more of my work?


	2. Chapter 1, Welcome to Columbia

Here is the first chapter, gotta say, wasn't planning on starting this this quickly but it is fun.

And it gives me somewhat of an excuse to play Infinite.

* * *

Chapter 1, Welcome to Columbia

* * *

Ratchet couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing on a stone walkway and saw buildings floating in the air. Connecting them were walkways, and rails that bore similarities to rollercoaster lines.

It wasn't the fact that the city was flying that caught his eyes; it was the fact that it looked too old to be able to fly. The architecture looked like it was straight out of an ancient history book, yet, it was flying. The city's inhabitants also shocked Ratchet; there were both humans, and lombaxes. Their garb matched the buildings in that they looked ancient.

Ratchet was standing on a walkway and beyond it; he saw a huge statue of a man holding a sword. The man had a beard and looked older. He held the sword high and proudly.

The statue stood in the middle of a hub with stores all around it. Above them were rail lines with freight cars running on their undersides.

"Whoa, where are we Clank?" Ratchet then realized he wasn't wearing his typical clothes. They had been replaced with a pair of pin-striped pants, a grey, long-sleeved shirt, a grey, pin-striped vest, black, leather boots, a pair of black gloves, and a dark blue tie.

"I do not know, this place… it is alien to me." Clank then realized he was a bit different as well. Oh he's still the small robot but his silver body was now a gold color.

"The humans, they said we needed to find a guy looking for a girl. But we have no idea who he is or what he looks…" _Suddenly an image of a man flashes through Ratchet's mind_ "Aw! Man that hurt!" The edges of his vision took on a static feeling.

Clank was concerned, "Ratchet? What's wrong? Your nose, it's bleeding!"

Ratchet reeled a bit and wiped his nose, "Huh, what the heck was that? I think… our friends just gave me the man we're supposed to be looking for. Hs name… is… Booker… Booker DeWitt, huh, that's an odd name."

"Hmm, I guess we should…" Clank was interrupted when he and Ratchet heard groaning behind them.

"Ugh, what just happened?"

Ratchet exclaimed, "Rykk!" He hurried to help his friend to his feet.

The young Bonded (read Ravage) stood and was also in similar style clothes; albeit, the color scheme was different and he wasn't wearing gloves. "Tell me that a man and a woman told you to help a man get a girl or else we're stuck here?"

Ratchet nodded, "Yep."

Rykk chuckled, "Good…" he looked around and whistled. "…Wow, this place is something else."

"Yeah," Ratchet stated, "It's something, did you happen to get the name of the guy we're looking for?"

Rykk nodded, "Yeah, Booker… DeWitt I think." Rykk felt off and soon exclaimed. "Crap! I don't have my Alter!"

A few people looked at him with odd looks but ignored him.

Ratchet was concerned to say the least. "You mean you can't phase through walls?"

Rykk growled and nodded. "No flying or grappling either, but I think I can…" His slit pupils did glow yellow; "…can still see through walls."

Clank sighed, "Well that is unfortunate, what about you Ratchet? Do you still have your VIM abilities?"

Ratchet focused but nothing, he didn't grow or shrink at all. He gave an exasperated moan. "Son of a Quark, I guess not."

Clank jumped off of Ratchet's back. "I detect sounds of a carnival or fair in that direction." Clank pointed down a street, fireworks could be seen going off in that direction and there were balloons and red, white, and blue ribbons everywhere.

Ratchet nodded, "Okay, let's check it out."

Rykk, agreed, "Sounds like a plan."

The group walked down the road; people were joining them, evidently this fair was a big deal.

They soon found a sign that had a bunch of smiling people and was colored in red, white, and blue. It read, "Columbia Raffle and Fair"

Rykk chuckled and read it out loud, "Columbia Raffle and Fair, huh, well that's great, more people." he mumbled.

"Not in a social mood, eh Rykk?" Ratchet commented.

Rykk shot Ratchet an annoyed glare.

The group rounded a corner and saw an enormous, gold-colored statue. The statue was in the shape of an angel with her arms open, looking like she was going to hug someone. The sun was shining behind her and made the sight stunning.

Clank jumped off of Ratchet's back as he wanted to see what made them pause. "Oh my, that is gorgeous!"

Ratchet, "This is amazing!"

Rykk just gazed in silence before turning to the right. "The fair is this way."

Ratchet and Clank snapped out of their appreciation and followed Rykk.

All of their eyes were drawn to a man on a stage shouting about something called Vigors. Each one of the trio had seen posters advertising Vigors but were unsure of what they were.

Off of the stage and on the ground were two men in devil costumes. One was arcing blue electricity between his palms and the other was juggling a fireball.

_This is interesting, how do they have those powers? _Rykk thought, before something else caught his eye. "Ratchet, look over there." Rykk motioned towards the point of interest.

Ratchet's mouth nearly dropped when he saw a huge mechanical man. Or it was mostly mechanical; the device had a bald, scarred, human head with a human heart inside its chest. The heart was in a clear liquid and had tubes connected to it. Its mechanical body had odd proportions. It bore a similarity to an ape in that its legs were relatively small while its hands were huge and looked like they were made of porcelain and metal.

"Come see the incredible Handyman!" The announcer shouted but the Handyman looked sad or frightened at the crowd.

"That poor guy," Ratchet observed, "I feel sorry for him. But I don't see this Booker anywhere."

Rykk looked around; there were plenty of tents and vendors. Kids were running around and enjoying cotton candy and all the treats to be found in a fair. "Let's try that way," He suggested and the group approached a gate. It was shut and some mechanical machine guarded it.

The machination looked like a vending machine but had the upper torso of a mechanical man. It was modeled after a salesman and had glowing yellow eyes. "I'm terribly sorry folks, but the Raffle is all sold out!"

Ratchet's ears dropped a bit, "Great, now what?"

"Have you ever lost a penny to a vending machine? Well regain control of the machine with Possession!" A saleswoman said and Ratchet looked at her.

The woman was holding a basket full of stylish, green bottles. The bottles had the carved image of a woman swooning and had a pink heart for a lid. Ratchet was intrigued.

"Are they free?" The curious lombax asked.

"Why yes," The woman offered him a bottle and he took it before Clank or Rykk could protest. "With just a whisper, they're all ears." The woman said as Ratchet took a drink.

Ratchet then saw the woman make a glowing green circle, and he got some tunnel vision. _What did I just drink?_ The woman then blew him a kiss and became covered in glowing green, mist-like energy. Within a few seconds, the mist vanished; as did the tunnel vision and Ratchet felt Rykk shaking him.

Rykk snapped his fingers in front of Ratchet's face, "Earth to Ratchet, you okay?"

Ratchet shook his head, "I feel… good, think that potion made me hallucinate. But I feel… something." He looked at the machine and shot his left arm towards it. A green ghostly figured left his body and disappeared into the machine and its eyes glowed green.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you sir! The raffle awaits!" The gate opened and Clank chuckled.

"Oh my Ratchet, it seems you can now make machines do whatever you want!"

Ratchet grinned, his left hand had a glowing green shimmer and a small, ghostly figure floated around it every now and then. "Yeah, maybe I can get that little robot secretary to fall for you buddy."

Clank chuckled again, "I do not know about that, but I feel this will come in handy."

Ratchet felt a little less energetic and noticed that his hand didn't glow as bright. He wondered why, _does this power require fuel or something? _ He then noticed glowing blue, round bottles called Salts. The label on them said that they were needed to power vigors.

Ratchet took a bottle and soon, felt better. "Hmm, guys, if we come across any more of these vigors, we need this stuff called Salts to power them."

Clank studied the blue bottle, "This stuff looks odd." He took a bottle and placed it in his compartment.

Rykk nodded, "Noted, now let's find this guy."

Clank jumped onto Ratchet's back and they continued their search.

Soon they came upon a stage with a crowd gathered around it. The crowd was singing and there was a feeling of excitement. A man with a tall top hat stood on the stage. The crowd went silent as two policemen grabbed a man and one shouted, "It's him!"

Ratchet also said, "It's him! The man being seized, it's Booker DeWitt!"

The group got closer.

"Now, where did you get that brand boy? Don't you know that makes you backstabbing, snake-in-the-grass, false shepherd?! And we ain't letting no false shepherd into our flock! Show him what we have planned boys!"

Ratchet and Rykk jumped when they saw a policeman put some kind of contraption in Booker's face. The contraption was attached the cop's forearm and had three, spinning, sharp hooks. The hooks spun quickly and threatened to rip into his head.

Ratchet and Rykk began to move but before they made any distance, Booker has tossed a baseball, with the number 77 on it, into the air. This made the cop without the contraption look up reflexively and Booker shoved the man's face onto the spinning hooks, blood went everywhere and the hooks stuck in the man. The other cop lost his hook machine and Booker grabbed it and hit another cop nearby with it.

The crowd dispersed in a panic as cops started to attack. Most of them were already there and were only armed with batons and sticks.

Rykk began punching and fighting the cops off hand-to-hand (and with his tail).

Ratchet had found a red wrench next to a toolbox and began to fight with it.

"Who the heck are you?!" Booker exclaimed as he threw a cop, bleeding, off his hook device.

"We're here to help you get the girl!" Ratchet yelled.

"There's the tower!" Rykk shouted as he threw a cop into a wall.

All of them broke from their fights and dashed towards the statue. The floating island it was on was denoted as Monument Island by bright, light-up letters.

As they neared the bridge that would take them to the island, barriers were raised and the island disconnected from the bridge.

"Son of a…" Booker started and more cops showed up, this time, they had guns. The guns bore a resemblance to a Mauser C-96.

Booker closed the distance to one of them and stuck the hooks into the man's neck and spun them. He then threw the man away and grabbed his gun before doing so.

Rykk had managed to procure a hook from one of the fallen cops and was fighting them with it. _I'm sorry about this, but you are trying to kill us and the man we have to help._

Ratchet was still using his wrench, that is, until he accidently lost it over the edge of a balcony. He grabbed a hook and was fighting with it. He was also able to get one of the strange pistols and fired back.

Soon, the cops were dead or knocked out, and everything was quiet.

"Why are you helping me?" Booker asked; his green eyes showed the slightest hint of curiosity.

"We were told we couldn't go back home unless we do." Ratchet responded. "Why are you getting this girl?"

"I owe a lot of money to people you don't want to. I was told that if I bring this girl to New York, the people that hired me would wipe away my debt. So, whoever these people are, they must want her real bad."

Clank got off of Ratchet's back. "Why did those cops attack you back there? What happened?"

Booker gave Clank a curious look. "Well… apparently they were expecting me; more precisely, someone with this brand." He shows the three that on the back of his right hand were the letters AD.

Rykk tilted his head in curiosity, "AD? What does that stand for?"

"Anna," Booker said coldly, "I'm not discussing that. And what are you? Some kind of half human, half lombax?"

Rykk went with it, "Yeah, I'm Rykk Whitetip."

"And I'm Ratchet Ellipse and this is Clank." The yellow and brown lombax motioned towards the small robot.

Booker chuckled at the small robot, "I'm Booker DeWitt, but I'm guessing you knew that already huh?" The trio nodded in response. "Normally I'd tell you three to leave me alone, that I can handle this. However, it seems we have the same employers, so turning you down would be unwise."

Rykk nodded, "We all want to get the girl, and get out of here. So let's go."

* * *

Will the Circle, Be Unbroken?


	3. Chapter 2, Fiery Crows

I present you, Chapter 2!

Not quite sure how this is going to end yet, but I'll work it out.

Anyways, enjoy the carnage!

* * *

Chapter 2, Fiery Crows

* * *

The quartet of forced allies fought their way through a bunch of policemen sent by a man named Comstock. Due to plenty of posters and propaganda, they learned he was both a prophet and the leader of Columbia.

Along the way, Ratchet had bought an upgrade for the Possession Vigor he sampled. It allowed him to possess one person or machine and make them an ally for a short time. Once the time was up, if it was a person, they would commit suicide. Needless to say, that ability came in great help. That is, until…

"Bring out the Fireman!" A cop yelled before Booker sent a bullet into his head.

Rykk had finished off a cop with his hook; he was the last one in the area.

Rykk picked up a fallen cop's pistol. The feel of the pistol was odd but he shrugged, it was all that was available at the time.

Ratchet approached a big set of double doors. He began to push one open, "Man it's getting hot, what's going on?"

The quartet's eyes went big as they saw an armored figure that was on fire. He yelled as he stood on a makeshift pedestal and a fiery explosion left his armor, "BURN IN THE NAME OF THE PROPHET!" It chucked a flaming grenade towards them.

"Scatter!" Booker shouted and they all avoided being seriously burned.

The three, armed with pistols, fired at the fireman. It yelled many threats and threw many firebombs.

Ratchet shot a green ghost at the fireman and it turned friendly for a brief time. _Come on, kill yourself!_ He thought impatiently.

Nothing doing, the green glow vanished from the fireman, "THE WORLD SHALL BURN!"

"Aw crap!" Ratchet exclaimed and evaded another explosion of flame. As he dodged, he fired his pistol repeatedly.

After a short time, the fireman's flames flashed in intensity and it let out a loud whirring sound that quickly dropped in tone. It then charged at Ratchet with alarming speed.

Ratchet quickly caught onto what he was doing and sprinted frantically away from it. He was able to avoid beginning blasted and burned from the fireman's suicidal explosion.

The blast knocked the lombax onto his face and he covered his head with his hands. He looked up and saw Rykk standing above him. "That nearly burned the fur off my tail!" He exclaimed as he was pulled to his feet by Rykk.

"Look, it dropped something," Booker observed and pointed.

Booker pointed to a shiny, red bottle with a female devil carved into its top. Rykk was the closest to the bottle and picked it up. "Devil's Kiss, must be another Vigor." He said as he took the top off the bottle and took a swallow. An explosion of pain made him drop the bottle and he saw that his hands were on fire. The fire began to burn away his flesh, the pain was horrific. He yelled as he saw the bones of his fingers. As quickly as the burning torment came, it receded. Rykk looked at his hands and they were fine. He gasped and chuckled lightly, "Holy crap that was intense!"

Both Booker and Ratchet had stepped back out of reflex when they saw Rykk yell. They couldn't see his hands burning, but figured he was hallucinating like they did when they took Possession.

"So, I'm guessing you can throw fire now?" Ratchet asked.

Rykk looked at his left hand. It was glowing orange and looked charred. Rykk then threw a firebomb, similar to the fireman's, at a barrel. It exploded in red hot flame.

"That'll come in handy," Booker commented. "Let's go, we don't have time to waste!"

Finding a map on a wall, the gang found an alternate route to Memorial Island. First, they had to go through a restaurant called The Blue Ribbon. Before that, they had to fight through a squad of soldiers and an automaton, machine-gun turret. However, it was now much easier with Rykk's new power.

Though the restaurant was mostly empty, there were two people inside it that made the entire gang pause.

At the bar, cleaning the countertop was the man. Standing, in front of what was the doorway out of the place, was the woman. The woman held a tray with a bottle on it. The bottle contained a glowing, yellow liquid in it.

Booker spoke first and asked, "Why are you following me?"

The man responded without looking, "Better question is, why are you following us?"

Booker was confused by his response. "What? Ugh, never mind,"

Rykk, Ratchet, and Clank were just as confused and didn't know how to respond.

"Aperitif?" The woman asked/offered the group the bottle.

Booker took the bottle and took a drink, Rykk and Ratchet then also took a drink and they all shuddered. Yellow cracks formed across their vision and faded away.

"What the heck was that?" Rykk asked.

"Surprising," the woman responded as she stepped aside.

"Surprising that it worked?" The man asked.

"Surprising that it didn't kill them," The woman responded and the group was alarmed.

"But a magnetic repulsor field around one's body could come in handy…"

"…If it doesn't kill you." The woman reminded.

"A fair point,"

Everyone, including Clank, gave the two strangers odd looks as they made their way out of the restaurant.

Outside, the group found themselves on a ledge, it looked like a dead-end.

"Well this is nice," Ratchet stated; his words dripped with sarcasm.

Rykk looked around, _if only I could fly. Why was my Alter taken from me?_

"We all have Skyhooks right?" Booker asked.

Both Rykk and Ratchet nodded.

Booker pointed to a crane-like, freight hook hanging off a building. "Wonder if our hooks will grab that like the coppers did on the rails." With that, he leaped forward.

Both Ratchet and Rykk were terrified until they saw Booker shoot up to the hook. His Skyhook seemed to pull him towards, and latched onto, the freight hook. Booker yelled, "WHOA! The dang hook must be magnetized!" He then saw another one and leapt onto it.

Rykk looked at the hook, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." He too than leapt and yelled as his Skyhook was pulled onto the freight hook. The pull was intensely powerful and Rykk's stomach was made a bit queasy.

Ratchet sighed before speaking to Clank. "Well pal, hold on." He aimed his Skyhook and repeated what Booker and Rykk had done. The lombax yelled as he was pulled through the air. Clank also yelled as he saw the platform they were on, fall away.

The trio (and Clank, who was doing his best not to look down) leapt from hook to hook till they came to another building. Booker leapt and, using his momentum, he hit a soldier on the head with his Skyhook.

_The shield must make him able to jump from such a height. _Rykk observed as he joined Booker.

Ratchet and Clank soon joined them, and the lombax found some machine guns. There were two, he took one and Booker took the other. Rykk was content with his pistol and Devil's Kiss.

They fought their way through some more soldiers and cops, till they came to a dark, ominous-looking gate. On top of the double-doors was a carved, symbolic, and eerie eye. Above the eye was a banner that read, "Audemus Patria Nostra Defendere".

Ratchet looked at the text before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know what it means."

Booker glanced up but didn't seem interested in its meaning. "It's Latin, don't know what it means and I don't care." He said as he pushed one of the doors open.

Rykk looked at it briefly before joining Booker. "It says something along the lines of, "We proudly defend our homeland" or something like it."

Ratchet nodded as he joined them. He then wished he didn't have to.

Through the doors was a dim, misty, and dreary courtyard. In the center was a statue, it was an image of Comstock fighting a dragon/serpent-like creature. The serpent had three heads; each head grotesquely represented some race. One head was a lombax with no stripes.

Everyone in the group stared at the statue, their faces showed repulsion and disgust.

"How can people hate others because of a stupid detail?" Ratchet asked.

Booker picked up a bottle of Salts that was lying near the statue. "It's just the way things are," His tone was cold and distant.

Rykk didn't say anything. He knew what it felt like to be put down because of the way one looked.

"Let's get going," Booker barked and they moved into the main structure.

The place was a wreck; it was very dimly lit, lights flickered on and off, there was debris everywhere, crows were in abundance, as was their crap, and the smell of rotten fruit and food was heavy on the air.

"Ugh," Ratchet exclaims quietly. "This place reeks,"

Booker and Rykk stare at a statue.

The statue is a man holding a Dillinger pistol and Ratchet looks at the statue and reads the name at its base. "John Wilkes Booth? Who is that?"

Booker looked at Ratchet and said quietly, "He assassinated our president."

Ratchet nodded and everyone froze as they heard footsteps coming from a room to their right.

Rykk looked around, his pupils did glow yellow. He pointed three fingers to his right and two to his left.

Booker looked confused for a second but then nodded as he and Ratchet took the room on the right, and Rykk moved for the one on the left.

The two men saw Rykk and drew pistols. Rykk threw a firebomb with his left hand and fired his pistol with his right. One of the men yelled as he burst into flames and was disintegrated. The other got two rounds off as Rykk's bullet tore through his head.

Booker and Ratchet burst from cover and sprayed the men down with bullets. Ratchet covered his nose as he located the main source of the rotten smell. It was a large, banquet-style table filled with rotten food and half-dozen crows were on it.

Rykk found himself standing in a bar. He saw something akin to a record player. He picked it up and observed it before pushing what looked like the play button.

_And when the Angel Columbia gave unto the Founders the tools to build the new Eden, they did so without hesitation. For 85 years, they prepared the way of the Lord. But when the Great Apostate came, he brought war with him, and the fields of Eden were soaked with the blood of brothers. The only emancipation he had to offer was death._

Rykk shook his head. "The God I believe in is nothing like the one this lunatic describes." He tossed the device aside and rejoined Booker and Ratchet.

Booker found a vial of Salts and took some before tossing the rest to Ratchet.

The three made their way up a flight of stairs and down a hall. They came to what looked like a meeting room. Inside were seven men, standing around another man. They all wore robs and pointed, cloth masks that concealed their faces. The man in the center, his clothes was black, rather than the dark blue of those around him. There was also a flock of crows flying around him.

The man in the black robe and hood was giving some hate-filled sermon. It was interrupted as Rykk threw a firebomb in their midst. The man in black vanished as those that survived the fire attacked. They were easily killed by the determined group.

They looked around and found a stairway that led to a hall that ended in double-doors. They could hear pleading coming from behind them and Rykk used his vision.

"There's stripe-less lombax chained to a board!" He exclaimed and forced open the door. The door was caught on a chain and he saw the poor lombax get swarmed by crows. They pecked him to death and Rykk broke the chain.

They all jumped as they saw the black-robed man vanish into a flock of crows.

The trio stood back-to-back and all had their weapons aimed. They found themselves standing in what looked to be a small, indoors marsh. There were cages on the ceiling; each one was big enough for a man. In fact, a few had corpses in them. The sight sent a chill down each of the heroes' spines.

"What the heck is this?!" Booker asked/exclaimed.

Ratchet gave a puzzled/scared look, "Like we have any idea?!"

Rykk growled and looked around.

Booker saw the flock of crows land to his right and fired his reciprocator at it.

The Crow yelled as it slashed its sword at Booker.

Rykk spun and threw a firebomb; he made sure Booker was out of its range.

The Crow yelled as he was lit on fire and turned back into a flock and prepared to ambush them again. This time, it tried to attack Ratchet.

Ratchet spun and caught the Crow's neck in one of his Skyhook's hooks. Using the hooks' spinning motion, he decapitated the Crow. He also noticed that the Crow had dropped a bottle. It looked like a new vigor and had a crow's head carved into the bottle's lid.

"Murder of Crows, hmmm," Ratchet read and tossed the vigor to Booker. "This one's yours,"

Booker looked at it with a curious glance. "That's a heck of a thing," He said as he took a swing. He got tunnel vision and a crow with a bloody beak landed on his forearm. It had strands of flesh hanging off its beak and it looked around for a moment before flying away. Once the crow left, Booker's vision returned to normal.

"Well? How do you feel?" Rykk asked.

Booker looked at his hand, "Odd, but Possession's vision was worse."

Ratchet watched the little ghost fly around his hand. "Oh, so you took that too huh? Cool,"

Booker nodded and pointed towards a doorway. "We need to go, that looks promising."

They all approach the door, but a platoon of Comstock's men arrived and open fire.

Rykk and Ratchet fired till their shield began to crack and they ducked for cover.

"Now would be a good time to try out the new Vigor!" Rykk shouted.

Booker nodded and stood up. He pointed at the soldiers and his hand morphed. It gained some black feathers and black claws on his fingertips. From out of nowhere, a swarm/murder of crows dove at the soldiers. They began to attack and harass the men. They pecked and gouged them and forced the poor men to flail about.

The flock served as a great distraction and the gang finished off the men and collected ammo from their corpses.

* * *

Well, this fic has made me go and play Infinite again and I take some enjoyment from the Crows Vigor

Anyways, stay tuned for more!


	4. Notice

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys, this is just to let you know that I am just putting this story on hold. It is not dead, I am just going to focus on my original story (Rise of Calamity) for a while. I've been writing RoC for a while and took a break from it when I wrote Ravage and The Fox and The Hound: Sacrifice. I didn't intend for them to be big and wasn't expecting to do anymore Fanfictions for a bit./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Well, they got bigger than I thought. I then started this, and another story thinking I could do them and RoC./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I was wrong,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Since RoC gives Rykk's story, (One of the main characters, and an OC in Ravage) I want to finished RoC first before doing a sequel to Ravage or continuing these stories./p  
p style="text-align: center;"If I could do all three, I would, but RoC is where my heart lies right now so, I'm sorry. For now, my Fanfictions are on hold./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thanks for reading, I will be back./p 


End file.
